Gone
by eeBluh
Summary: John es un chico ciego, cuyo padre da clases de piano en casa. Un día, Dave Strider, en base a suplicas de su hermano, llega a la casa con el fin de aprender a tocar dicho instrumento. ¿Qué podría llegar a pasar entre ambos adolescentes? /AU/Humanstuck/Muerte de un personaje/DaveJohn/.
1. Chapter 1

**NO HACE FALTA QUE LEAN ESTO. **

Primero que nada, aclaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie. Menos la historia/AU de este fanfic.

Pues, me decidí a subir esto, no es la gran cosa, pero va dedicado a mi hermosa partner, que me alento a subir este fanfic y quizas por ella haga segunda parte(?). Maribel, te adoro weona. 3

Sin mas que decir, los dejo con esto. La canción en la que esta basada esta historia se llama Gone, de la cantante JIN. Canción que les recomiendo escuchar leyendo esta historia.

* * *

Flashback

-No hay forma de que valla-.

-Iras- respondió secamente el mayor-.

-No, no iré–te cruzaste de brazos molesto ¿de qué te podría ayudar aprender a tocar el piano?-.

Fin flashback

A pesar de lo mucho que te esforzaste en negarte ante las 'peticiones' de tu hermano, ahí estas, frente a la casa de los 'Egbert'. Domicilio de uno de los mejores pianistas de la época, debías admitirlo, te emocionaba en parte aprender, pero ¿qué caso tenia? Eres una bomba de tiempo, una cuenta regresiva hacia el fin de tus días. Porque tú, Dave Strider, tienes apenas tres meses de vida debido a un problema al corazón, ¿qué sentido tenía aprender esto?

Tocaste a la puerta, en ese momento Bro no estaba contigo, prefirió quedarse en casa. Já, valla hermano el que te gastas. La puerta se abrió de repente, entraste y te encontraste a un señor detrás de ella, el solo hizo una leve reverencia y tú no sabias como responder a ello, EN TU VIDA HABIAS VISTO TANTA CLASE. Caminaste por un largo pasillo que daba a la sala, te sentaste en uno de los sillones mientras escuchabas a un hombre gritarle al aire, la voz venia del cuarto de al lado, la puerta estaba abierta y divisaste a un hombre alto, vestido de manera formal ¿enseñándole? ¿Gritándole? A un chico de pelo azabache y lentes, te pareció curioso que tuviera la mirada en el aire, como si no le importara lo que el mayor decía.

Entonces recordaste que Bro te dijo que el señor Egbert, tenía un hijo ciego, por el parecido entre ambos supusiste que era él. El chico se levanto y salió de ahí, en camino a donde te encontrabas tú. Desviaste la mirada, no querías parecer un metiche, eso no sería nada cool para ti, un STRIDER.

Sin embargo, el chico solo se sentó al lado de ti, no se percato de tu presencia o eso pensaste.

Perdido en tus pensamientos, no te diste cuenta de cuando el señor EGBERT te estaba llamando, era tu momento de aprender. Te paraste y caminaste hacia el piano, el hombre te saludo, gesto que respondiste.

Al fin termino, para ser tu primera vez en eso fue un poco difícil, había que admitirlo, pero tu 'profesor' te dijo que no había sido nada malo, es más, hasta te aprendiste una pieza cuyo nombre olvidaste.

Volverías la siguiente semana.

/Una semana después/.

Y como prometiste, estabas de nuevo en esa sala, y nuevamente, el chico azabache era regañado por su padre. Pero había una diferencia, había otro chico al frente tuyo con el seño fruncido y cara de poco amigos. Cuando el hijo de tu profesor termino y salió de cuarto, entro el 'mala hostias'…

Pasaron los minutos y te divertías, el tío tocaba horrible y pues… insultos iban, insultos venían, cada regaño del señor Egbert era respondido con millones de groserías por parte del otro. Pero al fin, logro aprenderse la misma pieza que tú, y así paso el tiempo. Semana tras semana, regaños y regaños, pero tu corazón era cada vez más débil, te quedaba cada vez menos tiempo.

Ahora, dos meses luego de tu primera clase, ya sabes tocar más o menos a la perfección y dominas bastante bien este instrumento. Te hiciste amigo del 'mala hostias' quien resulto llamarse Karkat.

Y hasta comenzó a llamarte la atención ese chico ciego… Cada vez que lo veías te sentías en el aire. Aun que JAMAS habían hablado y él seguía sin conocerte.

Te quedaba un mes de vida y contando.

Nuevamente el padre estaba regañando a su hijo. Pero ahora el hombre, totalmente frustrado salió del cuarto. El chico solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Era momento de dar el primer paso. Si este es tu último mes, aprovéchalo.

Entraste en sumo silencio donde estaba el otro y te sentaste frente al piano. Comenzaste a tocar la primera pieza que te enseñaron, el chico no decía nada, pero por la sonrisa en sus labios comprendiste que él quería que siguieras.

-¿Quién eres?- Dejaste de tocar y lo miraste-.

-Dave Strider- Respondiste tratando de ocultar tus emociones, porque si las estuvieras mostrando, te verías ridículo bailando estúpidamente con un rubor de colegiala quinceañera-.

-John Egbert – Te dijo su nombre, pensaste al instante que era hermoso, al igual que sus ojos, supones, oh Dios ¿Cuándo mierda te volviste tan homosexual?-.

Sentiste pasos acercarse, era hora de irse, a no ser…

Te levantaste rápidamente y te ocultaste tras el piano con la esperanza de que no te notaran.

Cuando el padre de John se fue, saliste de tu escondite y te sentaste con John, comenzando una cómoda conversación sobre cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, le hablaste de los raros gustos de tu hermano y él del trauma de su padre con los pasteles.

/Primera semana del último mes/.

Comenzaron a hablar cada vez más sobre sus gustos más íntimos, John había mejorado bastante en el piano, tú y Karkat se encargaron de ayudarle a que aprendiera.

Pronto los tres se hicieron inseparables.

/Segunda semana del último mes/.

POV. John

Han pasado meses desde que conocí a Dave, no creía que pudiera llegar a ser homosexual, pero es hora de admitirlo, comienzo a sentir algo por Dave… Le conté a Karkat sobre eso, el solo me dijo que podía ser correspondido. No sé que le hace pensar eso, soy un ciego ¿qué futuro podría tener?

/Tercera Semana del ÚLTIMO MES/.

POV. Dave

Tome mi celular, era hora de hacer una llamada rápida.

-Karkat?-.

-¿Que mierda quieres? –.

-Hola Karkat, ¿cómo estás? Un gusto saludarte –puse los ojos en blanco y le respondí -.

-Si esa misma mierda. ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, ven a mi casa, ahora, no acepto 'no' o alguna excusa –corte la llamada-.

Me siento de la mierda. Casi y no puedo pararme, Bro me ordeno que me quedara en cama, pero no. No hoy.

POV. John

No he sabido de Dave desde hace al menos una semana, realmente estoy preocupado… Me senté en el banco del piano, iba a tocar… Pero no podía… Estaba muy preocupado, ¿y si le paso algo malo? ¿Y si me odia? Aun que no sé porque me odiaría… ¡Pero no encuentro explicación! Me senté en el sofá, di vueltas en la sala, todo… Pero nada me calmaba. Me termine por quedar dormido hasta que escuche el piano sonar. Supuse que era Dave.

POV. Dave.

Entre con dificultad a la casa por la puerta trasera, siempre está abierta según John. Fui hasta donde el cuarto del piano y me tope con John durmiendo en el sofá… Se veía tan tierno, no quería despertarlo, pero Karkat choco con un mueble, pensé que John despertaría, pero no fue así.

Mire a Karkat con el seño fruncido, el se encogió de hombros y yo hice un ademan para que se alejara. Me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar, la misma primera pieza que me enseñaron.

…..

Poco a poco Dave perdió el conocimiento, pero con sus últimas fuerzas intento terminar la pieza. Cosa que no pudo, callo inconsciente sobre el piano provocando un estruendoso ruido.

John, asustado y alarmado se levando del sofá, las palabras no salían de sus labios.

-¿Da-dave?- Logro pronunciar a duras cuentas-.

POV. John

No podía moverme, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me deja caer al piso, no puede estar pasando…

POV. Karkat

La nostalgia comenzó a invadirme… Dave tenía razón, no le quedaba nada de tiempo. Me acerque a él tratando de no hacer ruido y lo tome como pude entre mis brazos, lo cargue hasta afuera de la casa y lo deje en la entrada de la puerta. Mis lágrimas poco a poco se hicieron presentes pero debía terminar esto. Entre de nuevo al salón, vi a John llorando, un llanto lleno de desesperación, quise abrasarlo, pero no podía, me senté en el banco piano y termine de tocar la pieza.

Cuando me levante vi a John sonriendo aliviado, me acerque a él sin decir nada y seque sus lagrimas, le di un suave beso en la frente y salí de la casa.

POV. John

Escuche que termino la pieza, me alegre y sonreí, luego, el se acerco a mí y me beso la frente, un beso inocente, o así lo sentí yo. Dave estaba bien.

Sentí que se alejaba…

-Te amo… Dave- susurre-.

* * *

¿Tomatasos? ¿tartas? ¿granadas? ¿insultos? todo es bien recibido y bien empaquetadito en los reviews con mucho amor.(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Gone, Cap. dos.

Tras ese beso en la frente, nunca más volviste a saber de él. Karkat abandono el piano y tu, John Egbert, te encuentras en un estado de total tristeza y agonía, darías lo que fuera por saber que paso. Ya han pasado tres meses desde ese suceso, aun buscas una explicación para el ruido que hizo Dave en el piano.

Temes, temes por él, por lo que le pudo haber pasado, por la lejanía de Karkat. Dejaste el piano y te dedicaste a solo comer, dormir, seguir durmiendo, comer y continuar durmiendo, estas sumergido en una monotonía que parece eterna, tu padre no tiene idea de lo que te pasa, él sigue pensando en su 'adorado' piano.

Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas, darías lo que fuera por decir que estas bien, pero realmente no lo estas, darías lo que fuera por haber muerto junto con Dave y no tener esta carga en tu espalda, darías lo que fuera por atreverte a ver a John a la cara de decirle la verdad, pero no te sientes capaz.

Aunque sabes que debes hacerlo.

Y será ahora. Justo ahora estas frente al domicilio de John.

Con tu mano temblorosa tocas la puerta. Esta se abre y tú entras hecho un rayo buscando a John, para tu suerte está sentado en el sillón mirando a la nada.

-John… tengo que decirte algo muy importante y no quiero que te pongas a lo marica llorando ¿vale? –Tratas de decir calmadamente, pero no puedes, el solo asiente- escúchame…. Dave… el sufrió una enfermedad y...-hiciste una pausa mientras tus ojos se humedecían-.

-¿Y?-.

-. . . El estaba muy, muy cansado… y solo, solo se durmió-.

-¿S-se durmió?-.

No aguantaste más y tus lágrimas cayeron.

-Sí, el ahora está dormido… Pero está bien, solo que…Es un flojo de mierda y no despertara…Nunca-.

John no respondió, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos te dieron a entender que comprendió el mensaje.

-Karkat… Eres horrible en las bromas, di la verdad-.

-No te miento… Dave está muerto John, el murió la última vez que vino aquí… -.

-¿Tú terminaste de tocar la pieza por… él?-.

-Así es-.

Pasaron tres semanas desde la confesión de Karkat, y ahora te encuentras en la cocina, ya no duermes, cada vez que cierras los ojos escuchas esa canción, la misma, cada vez que la escuchas sientes como la vida se escapa del cuerpo de Dave, lo sientes caer sobre el piano.

Buscas un cuchillo, es hora de confesarte a Dave, es momento de ir a visitarle, lo tomas y con poca agilidad lo entierras en tu torso. Lo último que piensas antes de caer al suelo, es el estruendoso ruido del piano.

Tomo la mano de John como puedo, esperando que despierte, los médicos dijeron que no fue nada grave y ningún órgano de John sufrió daño, me alivia saber eso, ¡este si será idiota! Miro a John y veo que abre poco a poco los ojos.

-¿¡John!? ¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien?-.

-Karkat… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ya estoy muerto?-.

-No idiota, estas en el hospital, trataste de suicidarte anoche- hice una pausa- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

-Karkat yo… -.

-No John, nada de 'Karkat yo' ¡Dave jamás habría querido esto para ti! ¿¡Qué mierda pensabas!?... –respiraste un poco- no me perdonaría perder a otro amigo-.

-No es tu culpa-.

-Tal vez, pero como sea, cuando salgas te llevare con Dave-.

Los ojos de John se abrieron y asintió con la cabeza.

POV John.

Tal y como prometió Karkat, aquí estoy, frente a la tumba de Dave, al menos la herida no fue tan grave, pero bueno. Trague saliva.

-Oh… Ehm… Hola Dave, sabes, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, deje el piano y hasta trate de matarme… ¡Por favor no te enojes conmigo! Yo solo quería verte… Creo que fue una mala idea. Pero sabes, lo único que quería decirte es que… Te amo Dave, y no importa cuántos alumnos tenga mi padre, tú siempre serás el mejor pianista para mí –comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta- y gracias por hacer a este ciego feliz…

POV. Dave.

Después de que me di cuenta de que morí, vague como un alma en pena, algo muy poco cool de hecho, pero ahora que veo a John y sé que corresponde mis sentimientos, creo que puedo descansar en paz.

-Yo también te amo, Jehn- dije, como si él pudiera escucharme, en ese momento sentí una paz enorme inundarme-.

* * *

Y así termina esta cosa ;)) 3


End file.
